nicktoons_in_daycarefandomcom-20200213-history
Dora and Blue Take Turns
Dora and Blue Take Turns '''is the 13th episode of the first season of NickToons in Daycare. Summary Dora and Blue are sharing a toy train. Plot Blue and Dora are in a disagreement over what to play with: Blue wants to play with crayons, but Dora wants to play with blocks. SpongeBob calls Little Bear for help, and she suggests that they take turns. Once she leaves, they still have trouble coming to a unanimous decision on what to play with first. SpongeBob brings Little Bear back to solve Blue and Dora's argument. She points out that SpongeBob's input will help bring them to a fair vote. However, when voting, SpongeBob doesn't want to upset either Blue or Dora if they lose, so he keeps switching his decision back and forth, and realizes they still have a problem. Once again, Little Bear is called upon to solve the argument. Chuckie comes, and he has an idea for a game: the Chuckie Choosing game, similar to "eeny meeny miney mo." The words are hard for them to remember, except for SpongeBob, and he ends up choosing Blue. Little Bear comes back, thinking she'll be able to help them with the game like she promised earlier, but they let her know that they decided on crayons first. SpongeBob tries to talk Blue and Dora into playing catch, and they agree to do so before the crayons and the blocks (since SpongeBob tried so hard to help them today). For the second time, Little Bear comes in too late for another Chuckie Choosing round. They are playing with a train. Timmy Turner makes a tall tower out of blocks. Then he sees Dora and Blue playing with the train and it knocks down the blocks! Timmy is sad and angry at Dora and Blue. SpongeBob draws a picture of Blue, Dora draws her parents, Blue draws a picture of Mailbox, and Timmy draws a block with the letter of the day, which is "I". The group has built a giant block structure which takes up almost all of the table. Timmy, Dora and Blue then have to go home, and they agree to do the same activities with SpongeBob tomorrow. Little Bear is impressed at the block structure that Blue, Dora, Timmy and SpongeBob made, and how they took turns together today. He announces the sponsors, and continues looking at the blocks with SpongeBob. Characters '''Main Characters *Blue *Dora *Timmy Turner *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Squidward Tentacles *Mr. Krabs *Gary *Tommy Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Kimi Finster *Phil DeVille *Lil DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Otto Rocket *Reggie Rocket *Twister Rodriguez *Jimmy Neutron *Periwinkle *Tickety Tock *Shovel *Pail *Boots *Swiper the Fox *Oswald *Weenie *Henry *Daisy *Bob the Builder *Muck *Franklin *Little Bear *Owl *Duck Music *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Who Is Centered in this Episode *Dora *Blue Transcript *You can find the transcript here. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2002 Category:Episodes in which the characters stop Swiper Category:Episodes where Dora is centered Category:Episodes where Blue is centered Category:Episodes with music from Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Category:NickToons in Daycare Category:NickToons in Daycare Episodes Category:Episode Titles A-E